War in Eden
|partof=Eden's History |image= |caption=A Tenshi combating one of their Fallen. |date=Undocumented |place=Eden |result=Defeat of Lucifer Exile of Lucifer and his army. |status= |combatant1=Majority of Tenshi Several Kenmeiotome |combatant2=Lucifer's Army |combatant3= |combatant4= |commander1=Michael Yuu Hoshiko |commander2=Lucifer |commander3= |commander4= |units1= |units2= |units3= |units4= |strength1= |strength2= |strength3= |strength4= |casualties1= |casualties2= |casualties3= |casualties4= }} The War in Eden, later known as the Ageless War and the Tenshi Civil War, referred to the conflict instigated by Chief Tenshi Lucifer and his band of like-minded followers who refused to no longer follow the leadership of the One and Michael. Rather, they wished to have a seat higher than any being can achieve. The other Tenshi rejected the growing group of fallen individuals and together with the allied Kenmeiotome, banded together and fought back, eventually coming to a standstill for a long period of time until a turning point in the war occurred where Michael and Lucifer fought one another to decide supremancy. Ultimately, the host of Lucifer was defeated by Michael's own host while he defeated his former comrade and superior, showcasing dominance over the fallen. As they had been all defeated, the fallen were rounded up, stripped of their abilities, and were cast down to various dimensions as punishment, some even finding themselves in the far reaches of . However, it was prophesized that given enough time, Lucifer and the Fallen would regain their powers and make a return to Eden, with history repeating itself once again. The results of the war had an everlasting influence and consequences for ages to come, resulting in the execution of potential fallen and the crowning of a Tenshi ruler and an improvement in the overall military of the naturally peaceful race. However, a natural dislike for violence was cultivated amongst the general population, which would severely hinder them in the ages to come. History Origins Lucifer was considered the strongest out of all the Tenshi and was originally the right hand of the One, tending to her wishes whenever possible. Due to his actions, he was regarded as her most trusted adviser and acting regent of the Eden Dimension. Lucifer took pride in his position and he thought that he was above any corrupting influences and vehemently denied any worried concerns from his companions. As a result, he started to delve into the dark arts, absorbing the knowledge with such glee that it quickened his descent into darkness. Empowered with dark arts best left untouched, Lucifer became undoubtedly powerful and obsessed with the concept of ascension and attaining godhood, having come to the conclusion that with the defeat of the One, he would have achieved a power only a few can dream off. Emboldened, Lucifer extended his offer of power to various groups of Tenshi, believing that it was their right to take the reigns of rulers rather than stay in the background. Surprisingly, many shared his elitist views while the ones who refused his offer was subsequently twisted by his unnatural magic and twisted to suit his purposes and desires. Now backed by multitudes of followers, Lucifer opted to wait in the shadows as he built his forces. As this took place, he continued with his grand facade as a servant of the One, all the while planning his people's downfall and rise to glory. Early